


Who Ya Gonna Call?

by HateinSpades



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Ghosts, and pairings will be added as they develop, eventually ill add all the trolls, ghostbustersstuck, who is the short and dark man?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HateinSpades/pseuds/HateinSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rose hurried about the large classroom, pushing her short hair back with a black headband. School started in three days and she wasn't ready. She sighed and leaned against the podium, frowning. She's been teaching psychology for four years and every year got harder. She started, eyes wide as a short and dark man burst into her classroom."</p>
<p>Rose Lalonde lives in a moderately big city, teaching psychology to high school students. Her fifth year looks to go off without a hitch but a blast from the past sends her across town to meet with some old friends and bust a ghost. </p>
<p>Ghostbustersstuck!!! More characters/pairings to come as they are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Ya Gonna Call?

Rose hurried about the large classroom, pushing her short hair back with a black headband. School started in three days and she wasn't ready. She sighed and leaned against the podium, frowning. She's been teaching psychology for four years and every year got harder. She started, eyes wide as a short and dark man burst into her classroom. 

“Are you Rose Lalonde?” He huffed, staring at the woman with furrowed brows. She nodded curiously, straightening the papers on her desk for the eighth time. “Did you write this?” Here, he held up a thick, black book with heavy silver lettering adorning the cover. 

“Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious,” it said, startling Rose. She approached the man slowly. 

“Where did you get that?” She said with cold violet eyes. She thought back to the two copies she printed with John. She shook her head, still looking at the man. 

“Can you help me?” He said, shaking the book. 

“Help you what?” She said, reaching out to steady the book. 

“Get rid of a ghost,” he whispered 

“Did you fucking summon a ghost?” She yelled before clapping a hand over her mouth. “Leave,” she said sternly, pointing to the door. 

“No,” he replied, planting his feet into the ground. 

“I'm going to get security,” she said. She grabbed the book, “And I'm taking this.” 

“That's my book!” He yelled. 

“I wrote it!” She yelled back. 

“I'll pay you!” The man yelled. 

“For what?” Rose yelled back. 

“The ghost.” He said, lowering his voice. 

“Leave,” she said again. And he left. The man walked out the door in a huff, stomping the whole way out of the building. 

Rose was left with her book in an empty classroom. She sighed and set down the book on her desk, plopping down into her chair. She opened the book, it was exactly as she remembered it. She read through the first paragraph and shut the book, frowning. How did it get here?

~~~~

School started without a hitch. The last period would always be the longest, Rose thought. She scanned the class, seeing a few past students and one very familiar girl about her age, which was strange. She assumed the girl was just someone from the office but…

She frowned as the bell rang, waving her students out the door. The girl stayed. She was medium dark with straight black hair. Her big round glasses were cracked slightly and held together with tape and glue. And she was tall. Rose looked up at her with familiarity she couldn't quite place. 

“Ms. Lalonde?” She said in an unfamiliar accent. Rose nodded, stacking her papers quietly. “John wants to see you.” 

“John, John Egbert?” Rose said, looking at the book on her desk. She hadn't seen John since high school. She frowned, “why does he want to see me?”

“Just come with me,” the girl said ominously. She started walking away and out of the room. Rose considered just not following but grabbed her keys and purse, closed up her classroom, and followed the girl out. 

She caught up with her quickly, gripping her purse. They walked in silence until they reached a small shop in the center of town. They entered together and walked down into the basement. 

“Rose!” A young man exclaimed, square glasses slipping down his nose. He pulled down a worn gas mask and grinned with buck teeth. 

“Hello John,” Rose replied, smiling back. John leapt across assumedly unfinished projects and over tables to hug Rose. She hugged back softly, “it's been so long.” 

“I know!! I see you met Jade,” he said, still grinning. The girl waved and Rose could see the resemblance. “I sent her to bring me an early dinner but she does what she wants.”

“I'm not a dog, John!” Jade said, pouting slightly. “And I just thought that she could help! I mean she did help write it!!”

“Help write it? Of course. I only wrote some of it. I totally didn't write everything in the Grimoire by myself,” Rose said. She crossed her arms and looked at John. 

“I still resent your sarcasm, Rose,” he replied, “But I do need your help. There's a ghost bothering some tenants at a large hotel chain nearby, I think we,” he gestured to all three of them, “could capture it.” 

“Like the Ghostbusters?” Rose sighed. 

“Like the Ghostbusters.” John grinned, “Jade’s been working on a proper proton pack and it's ready to test. Wanna come with?” 

“Sure,” Rose sighed, “But what do you need me for?” 

“Well we need someone who knows ghosts.” John said, holding up his copy of the Grimoire. “Are you ready?”

“As I'll ever be,” Rose said, grabbing the Grimoire from John. She put it on a nearby shelf and turned to Jade, “Where are these ‘proton packs’?”  
~  
They arrived at the hotel looking like bad Ghostbusters cosplayers. Like bad Ghostbusters cosplayers. 

John approached the front desk quickly, his proton pack rattling as he walked. He talked to the man behind the front desk with a grin, watching the man go from anxious to obviously relieved as he explained their presence. 

“What do you know about this ghost?” Rose sighed, turning to Jade. 

“Next to nothing,” Jade said, pulling a small box off of her pack and holding it into the air. It started beeping lightly. “John just heard about it this morning.” 

John returned to the group, still grinning. “Third floor, right wing,” he said. 

“What?” Rose and Jade said in unison. They looked at each other silently. 

“He's on the third floor, in the right wing. The ghost, that is,” John replied. “Apparently he gets really loud so get ready.”

That's when loud yelling burst through the hotel, forcing everyone inside to cover their ears. John started towards the elevator, waving at the girls to follow. They approached the third floor, following the yelling. 

As the three reached the right wing of the third floor, the yelling only got louder. It echoed throughout the hotel without any comprehensible words. It was just loud noises that almost sounded human. The voice yelling was raspy and masculine. Rose shuddered as they approached. 

They stood silently in the corridor, listening to the yelling. John was the first to move, sliding down the hallway with his proton pack ready, his finger hovering over the trigger. Jade followed suit, eyes wide behind round glasses and gun pointed down the corridor. Rose gripped her gun tightly, her hand shaking as she pushed her blonde hair back. 

A young man ran screaming down the hall. His blonde hair was messy. A pair of aviator glasses hung off his face. 

“Dave!?” Rose said, eyes wide. 

“Hey Rose, sup?” Dave paused in his screaming. “There's a ghost in my room.”

“Let's go!” John said, waving to the girls as he entered Dave’s room. Rose gawked at Dave as he followed John into the room. As Rose and Jade followed behind, the yelling got louder and more comprehensible. They could just make out the words “fuck” and “shit” and “goddamn”. 

“Do we even have anything to contain the ghost with?” Rose yelled above the noise. 

“Sure! I've got this box which traps the ghost in a five by five by ten area back at the lab, but until then I've got a trap that can hold the ghost in the size of a cat carrier.” Jade replied. Rose looked at Jade curiously. 

“Why make a temporary trap? Why do you need such a big area?” She yelled back as John flipped over a mattress. Jade shook her head. 

“I want to study it!” Jade said, watching Dave point to the television. The group held their guns at the ready, Dave sliding behind them stoically. 

“I don't see a ghost, Dave was it?” John said, glancing at the colorful cartoon on the screen. It flickered away, revealing the source of the yelling. 

He was angry, thick brows furrowed. His messy dark hair floated just above bright red eyes and a closed mouth. The image cleared up slowly. The man on the screen opened his mouth and the yelling stopped, becoming a soft staticky noise. 

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked loudly. The four looked at each other silently. John stepped forward. 

“Hey! I'm John Egbert. Who are you?” He said, adjusting his glasses with a free hand. 

“Fuck if I know.” The ghost replied, glaring at John. Dave looked at the ghost and around the room. 

“This place used to be a mansion.” Dave said. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jade said, frowning. 

“The son of the man who owned the mansion went on a murder spree. He killed every fucking person in the house. That included his entire family and the household servants.” Dave explained, looking at the ghost. Rose pulled out her phone. 

“I didn't kill anyone you fucknugget.” The ghost replied, “and I sure as hell am not some fancy asshole. 

“Which means you're a servant,” Rose said. “Specifically one Karkat Vantas according to the website.”

“Right,” Dave said, “Karkat Vantas, stabbed twice in the chest during the night.” The ghost looked down to see two holes in his chest. 

“Alright so I'm Karkat fucking Vantas. Thanks. Can I yell now?” He opened his mouth inhumanly wide, showing off rows of sharp teeth. 

“Uh no,” Jade said, patting the screen. The ghost closed his mouth and frowned. 

“So I can't yell, fuck you. Wait what the fuck is a fuck and why the fuck am I saying it so fucking much?” Karkat said. Jade shrugged. 

“It's a proximity thing. All ghosts within 20 feet of this,” she held up the ghost carrier, “speak like 21st century humans.” Dave looked at her funny. “I wanted to understand them better, okay? I'm just glad it actually works. Well, kinda.”

“What the fuck is that?” Karkat pointed to the box. 

“It's a ghost trap!” John grinned before covering his mouth quickly. 

“You're going to trap me!?” Karkat screamed. The TV filled up with static, obscuring Karkat completely. The yelling returned, mostly curses about traps, louder than before. Everyone looked at John, who shrugged. The room got uncomfortably hot and steam rose from the screen. Lava started pouring out of the drawers around the room. 

“Set up the trap!” Rose yelled. Jade nodded, setting the smaller trap on the ground. She activated it with her foot, watching it spin. Suddenly the room returned to normal temperature and the TV stopped steaming as a red form was sucked into the trap. The yelling stopped and the lava retreated. 

“Done!” Jade grinned. She high fived Dave happily. 

“So, what now?” Rose asked, picking up the trap. Karkat banged on the wall loudly. 

“We take it back!” Jade said, “to study him!” She left the room gesturing to John and Rose. Dave frowned, putting his hand on Rose’s shoulder. 

“Can I?” He said, stepping away. John grinned, pulling Dave to him. Dave flailed into the hug. 

“Join us, Dave!” John said, hugging Dave. Dave nodded and John let go. Dave adjust his shades, red slightly staining his cheeks. 

The four exited the building, the owner of the hotel paying them handsomely out of relief. They returned to the lab, all grinning. When they arrived, John gasped. 

All of their stuff was gone and the landlord stood in the center of the room, tapping his foot. 

“You've been studying ghosts!?” He yelled at John and Jade. Rose and Dave stepped back. “I thought you were studying something important! You can't have my funding and you can't stay here. Find somewhere else to study your unicorns and fairies. Get out!” 

The four twenty-somethings ran out of the basement, carrying the ghost in a cat carrier shaped trap as their old landlord screamed at them.


End file.
